


and the devil said

by terpsichorean



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, matt is a little creepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terpsichorean/pseuds/terpsichorean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wondered absently what his dad would think, now that Matt was the one coming home to someone covered in cuts and bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the devil said

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from a larger work that I may or may not actually end up writing. Basically, Matt and Foggy are living together while interning at L & Z, and this is the aftermath of Matt's debut as a face punching disaster. I wrote this in a late night haze in an attempt to get into Matt's head, so please excuse any mistakes.

The devil was still thrumming under his skin when he returned. It had been hiding just under his skin for so long, prowling like a caged tiger. Now it had an element of satisfaction, burning in his gut like hellfire. 

He let himself into the apartment quietly, guiding the door shut behind him. He listened for a second - but no, Foggy was still fast asleep, his breathing and heartbeat relaxed and slow. 

He crept over to where they kept the trash bags, quickly undoing the bloody wraps and laying them inside one. He considered for a moment before he stripped and put his sweatshirt and pants inside too. He could feel the bits of glass still on the pants and he reeked of blood, he couldn’t be sure that he hadn’t gotten any on his clothes. He didn’t want to have to lie to Foggy later about where the mysterious stains had come from. 

He was already lying to Foggy enough.

He stole over to his room, pulling on a new pair of sweatpants. He hesitated, then pulled on the hoodie he had stolen from Foggy in second year, feeling the fleece lined interior rub smoothly against his skin. It always brought back memories of a drunken Foggy forcing him into it without explanation, hushing Matt whenever he protested, mumbling incoherently about Matt always being too cold. He hadn’t said anything the morning after, although Matt had always suspected he may have been too hungover to have noticed. In any case, Matt had kept his mouth shut about it and the hoodie had quietly passed into his possession.

He nosed into the soft collar, losing himself in the sensory input for a moment. He could still feel the devil within him, howling along with the sirens of passing ambulances, clawing against his insides to get out. He had loosed the devil from its cage tonight, for the first time in his life. And he had known, standing over the man he had beaten, listening to him struggle to breathe around his own blood, feeling the anger and fury rush through his veins, that he would do this again. Again and again, until the devil was satisfied and his city was safe.

Matt shook himself, returned to the kitchen and grabbed the trash bag. He slipped out of the apartment, making his way down to the dumpster outside and disposing of the evidence. The scent of blood and adrenaline was quickly lost underneath the overpowering stench of rot.

He sighed as he shut the door again, leaning against it. The night was over. He had crossed a line and there was no going back now. But he knew it was worth it. He wouldn’t hear that little girl cry tomorrow. They would both sleep through the night.

“Matty?”

Matt froze. He had missed the myriad signs of Foggy waking; his quickening heart, his soft sigh as he slipped into consciousness. And now Foggy was behind him, still sleep warm and bleary voiced.

“What are you doing up?”

Foggy yawned. “I was about to ask you that. You okay?”

Matt nodded, and then realized that Foggy might not be able to see it. He couldn’t hear the dim buzz of light bulb filaments, so the apartment was probably too dark for Foggy to see him that well.

“Yeah, I just - couldn’t sleep.”

Foggy shuffled over to him, his feet dragging on the floor. He put his head on Matt’s shoulder and sighed deeply, leaning a bit of his weight onto Matt. Matt felt a smile tug at his lips and he put his hand on Foggy’s hair, running his fingertips gently through the strands. Foggy was at his most affectionate when he was very sleepy or very drunk. Matt greatly enjoyed either state and tried not to look too closely at why.

“’m sorry buddy.” Foggy said, nuzzling his face into Matt’s shoulder. Matt pressed his face gently into Foggy’s hair, inhaling his scent. He was lucky, really. As far as Foggy knew, Matt had a history of insomnia, and had spent many a night during their university years unable to sleep. Of course, he had no way of knowing that it was more because of the unending noise than anything else. It was hard to focus on sleeping when he could hear the party going on in the frat house a block away, or the first year crying quietly next door because she was homesick.

Matt jumped when Foggy prodded him in the side, then resumed stroking his hair. He chuckled when Foggy sighed contentedly. “It’s okay. I think you need to go back to bed though.”

Foggy shook his head but didn’t lift it from Matt’s shoulder. “No,” he whined. “I’ll stay up with you. It’ll be fun, we can have a party.” Matt could barely understand him between the fabric in the way and the fact that he was slurring like he’d spent the night at Josie’s rather than in his bed.

Matt couldn’t help laughing, feeling affection sweep through his chest. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve a friend like Foggy but he thanked God for him everyday.

“Go back to bed Foggy, seriously. I was about to go too.”

Foggy nodded, lifting his head like it weighed a ton. He suddenly gasped, and his heart started to beat faster.

“Oh my god, Matt, your face! What the hell happened?”

Matt didn’t understand for a second, not until Foggy touched his cheek gently, his finger brushing against Matt’s lip. Matt shivered and felt his stomach drop. Evidently the light from the street was enough that Foggy could see his face when he was close enough.

He remembered touching his lip earlier, tasting his own blood. He wondered absently what his dad would think, now that Matt was the one coming home to someone covered in cuts and bruises. He shied away from the thought.

“I, um, I tripped. Taking out the trash.” Not technically a total lie.

Foggy snorted, sounding much more awake. “Seriously?”  When Matt nodded sheepishly, he shook his head, his hair brushing against his shirt. “You need to be more careful, man. Get me to do that instead.”

Matt scoffed. “C’mon Foggy, I just need to be more careful. It’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah, says the guy who’s face is broken.”

Matt laughed again. “Go to bed, Foggy, or we’ll both be zombies tomorrow.”

Matt felt the displacement in the air when Foggy waved him off. “Yeah, yeah. You sure you’re okay?”

Matt smiled. “Yeah, I am. Thanks, buddy.”

Foggy mumbled a good night, shuffling back to his bedroom. The spark of wakefulness caused by worry was clearly wearing off, judging by the string of curses he muttered as he struggled to get back into his bed. Matt stood still and listened until Foggy was settled, sighing deeply into his pillow and heart slowing. He stayed still until Foggy was asleep, savoring the quiet sounds of his friend’s body at rest. Then he crossed to his own bedroom, crawling under the covers still in his sweats. He turned his face into his shoulder, breathing deeply to catch the faint scent of Foggy still lingering on him.

The devil had quieted within him, settling down inside his heart with a sigh. It would sleep for a time, soothed by Foggy’s steadfast affection, until the next time it roared to life baying for blood. For the moment, it didn’t bother him. He was warm, his best friend was safe and happy, and the little girl would never cry again.

It was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at kaledanvers.tumblr.com and shout at me if you like! I also have a bunch of other Daredevil fics in the pipeline, so stay tuned!


End file.
